


Art for'Make Thick My blood' by themegalosaurus

by stormbrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Sammy bigbang<br/>Art for'Make Thick My blood' by themegalosaurus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for'Make Thick My blood' by themegalosaurus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Make Thick My Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151003) by [themegalosaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themegalosaurus/pseuds/themegalosaurus). 



 

 

**The rest of the art has spoilers for the story**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

****

 nightmares

 

                                                                               arguments and research

 

                                                         "you're going to kill me, Dean "   " I think I am"

 

                                                                        more nightmares and a road trip

 

\

                                                                                          "Sams' driving"

                                                                                 blood drinking and memories

 

                                         'It's gone"  /Goodbye Cas  /  'I don't want to kill you ,not even a little bit'

 

                         

 

                                                     

 

**  
**

 


End file.
